


Desires of the Heart

by Pastel_Sky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Sky/pseuds/Pastel_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heats may be weak, and sometimes is may give in. But I've learned deep down there is a light that never goes out." - Sora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires of the Heart

“Hello,” a young voice calls out. Much to the voice’s dismay, there was no response- if their voice echoing back doesn’t count. The voice happens to be a younger boy. The boy can only see dark. There has been no shadows hinting at light. This however does not stop his ambition to continue on in this eternal abyss he has been captured in. How hard can this really be? He thinks as his feet drag him along the empty path. Isn’t this how nightmares work? I will just wake up in a matter of time. But the boy grows tired at some point as his dream ceases to end. The air nips at his skin, making his cheeks and nose turn a rosy shade. He uses his bare arms as warmth and hugs his frail body. A yawn manages to escape past his lips as he trudges on. 

What feels as hours pass by- if time actually exists in such a place. The boy stops as warmth suddenly envelops his body. Where am I now? Is this sunlight? But it couldn’t be. He still only saw black. There is no sunlight in his view. “Hello,” he calls out again. This time the response he receives is another voice chuckling. “Who are you,” he stutters out and moves a bit quicker to where the second voice came from.

“It matters not who I am little puppet, but it matters who you are.” The voice that is speaking happens to be another man. His voice is deeper and has attitude attached. 

The younger boy is quick to respond. “I am NOT a puppet. I am me!” He half yelled the last statement. 

The other man examines the sight in front of him and notices something off about the boy that stands in front of him. “Why do you keep looking off into the distance? My eyes are up higher than that.” 

Confusion sweeps over the younger one. “What are you talking about? Don’t change the subject on me. I need answers! And besides, it’s pitch dark out here. I don’t know where you eyes are!” He is growing more impatient with the man. 

The other man rolls his amber eyes. “Don’t play me as a fool. It is mid-afternoon. Are you blind?” 

“Of course not!” He snaps back. “I can see just fine, or what I can make out of this darkness.” 

To keep from fighting, the older man changes the subject. “Little one, do you know who you are?” 

“Of course.” He scoffs. “I am me, no one else.”

“Who is “me” then?” He awaits for a response. None comes. “That’s what I mean. I can however make you someone. If you follow me.”  
There is a sigh. “ How can I follow you if I can’t see you?” The younger one fishes for more time. He wants an exit. He wants to be with someone familiar, if there is such thing. Again, to his dismay, there is none that he can recall.  
“Take my hand,” he responds with a stern voice. “Man, your hair may be bright, but that’s the only bright thing about you.” And so the bright haired boy sticks his arm out and moves it until a force stops it. And it did. The force is the amber-eyed man’s chest. He must have been wearing black cloth due to the heat radiating off of his shirt, which wasn’t thick considering it is easy to make out his abs underneath. “Okay, now I'll grab your hand since you seem incompetent to let go.” The younger one had not realized several moments have passed by. Before long the two men were off.

It took a long time for either of them to speak. The lighter head boy spoke first. "May I at least have a name? Have I earned that respect?" He was soft spoken by this point, too exhausted to speak any more.

"That does not matter, as I have said before. Your name is more important." He pauses for a moment and lets go of the hand he has been holing for quite some time. "Roxas, that is you name." 

"Roxas," he repeats in a zombie like tone. "I am Roxas. But who is "Roxas"?" 

"You'll find out soon enough. We have arrived. Focus on that." 

Roxas quickens his pace. "Arrived? We are still in the abyss. This isn't any diffren..." He trails off when he is greeted with the sound of many voices. 

"WELCOME NO. 13!." an entirely new voice shouts with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to update once a week. It depends on my busy schedule. I also hope to write longer chapters. The beginning is always a challenge for me.  
> I hope your day is as beautiful as you!


End file.
